


The Creek Pride

by Imaliar1



Category: South Park
Genre: Bi curious, Canon LGBTQ Character, Cute, Fluff, Gay Pride, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Parade, Rainbow flag, Stonewall, ordinary couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaliar1/pseuds/Imaliar1
Summary: Tweek and Craig are spending their first gay pride together. And Craig realizes it's a really special day for him. For them.





	The Creek Pride

The colours. The costumes. The noise.

There was a big party in the street.

Craig was holding Tweek's hand and glanced at him every minute to be sure he was okay. With all the people around them, the dark-haired boy was afraid to attend a panic attack from his boyfriend and to be enable to do anything.

But weirdly, Tweek didn't seem worried at all. He wasn't even twitching. He watched the dancers at his right with kind of fascination.

Actually, Tweek was the first one to suggest to go to the Gay Pride. And Craig thought immediatly of the consequences.

"Are you sure you wanna do this ?" He asked, uncomfortable.

They were in the kitchen, eating their breakfast when they talked about it for the first time.

" Y-yeah" The blonde answered. " I-I don't want to miss a g-great event like this j-just because of my little troubles."

Craig raised an eyebrow.

" But... Why do you suddenly want to go to the gay pride?" Craig added. " We've never really cared about this before."

" I know" Tweek said. " I-I was thinking about this last week. And... I realized that we've never been attacked or harassed because we were gay." His face turned into a melancholic expression. " But many people aren't as lucky as we are. So we have to support them, don't you think ?"

Craig stared at his boyfriend during a few seconds. He hadn't really figured it out before, but the fact Tweek was supersensitive made him more sympathetic and compassionate than other people. Much more than he was, actually.

"Yes but you know, some people says that it's a mistake to celebrate LGBT+ by wearing showy clothes and walking in the street with rainbow flags" He retorted. " Because it implies that they are a different community whereas they just are like everyone. You and me, we are.. pretty common. I don't know if it looks like us."

Tweek blinked and stayed silent during a short moment. He raised his eyes on Craig.

"C-Craig, do you know where the Gay Pride come from ?"

"Er... Not sure. It was after riots in New York, isn't it ?"

"Not anywhere in New York. In a bar named Stonewall." he explained. " The owner was from mafia so it was completely illegal. But it was the only place where gay people and transgenders could have fun together.

You know, it was a terrible time to be LGBT+. Even the government was against them. Sometimes cops came to arrest them, beated them up and even raped them. Ironical, huh ? So dancing with people like you all the night was like.. the only comfort they had. 

But one night, the cops showed up again. Into the bar, to arrest them. And you know what they did ? They just refused to follow them to the police station. They were just sick of all of this. Hiding themselves from the society, selling their body on the road because it was the only way to survive and accept this miserable life without complaining..

So they pushed back the cops, each of them, for the first time. They just put their differences asides and united themselves to fight against the authorities. It lasted for weeks ! And since this moment, every year we celebrate their fights and their bravery. By walking in the street with rainbow flags."

Craig was listening his boyfriend, surprised by all his knowledge about this topic.

" Wow" he commented. " You know a lot of things about this."

Tweek blushed a little bit.

" Y-yeah " he admitted. " Anyway, I wanted to explain that it was really, really violent riots, because they knew the laws was against them but they just decided to fight to death for their rights. Do you understand what I mean? They rather die than being someone they aren't."

He smiles shyly before adding:

"It doesn't remind you someone ?"

Craig smiled back. Yeah, he said some stuff like that one day.

" Me ?" He asked innocently.

Tweek nodded.

"See ? It looks like you, in some way." He giggled. "I'm pretty sure you would have been with them, threwing stones on their faces, and flipping them off."

Craig had to admit he was right. Especially if a cop would dare to touch Tweek, he wouldn't hesitate to kill him.

" I couldn't imagine how much it's important to you" He said. " But now I understand."

" So are you in ?"

The raven-haired boy putted his hand on Tweek's gently.

" If you are, I am."

They looked at each other tenderly.

And now here they are, in the middle of the crowd, walking side by side with people from everywhere on the planet. But Craig didn't care at all. He was focus on this blond messy-haired boy so enthusiastic to watch people dancing and have fun because they are not ashamed for who they are. He just felt deeply inside of him how much he was in love with that guy. And that was the most beautiful feeling he ever had.

_Yeah_ , he thought. _I'm a lucky man, that's true_.

Tweek glanced at his boyfriend curiously.

" Are you okay ?"

Craig nodded. "Yeah."

" You look dreamy. It's rare."

"I was just realizing it wasn't just the gay pride, today." He answered.

Tweek blinked.

"S-so what is it ?"

Craig smiled.

" It's the Creek Pride." He said. " 'Cause I'm not just proud of who I am. I'm proud of what we are."

Tweek stopped walking. Craig wondered if he said something wrong, but the other was facing him with the most happy face he never seen from him. And without warning him, Tweek leaned on his lips and kissed him slowly.

Craig felt his soft skin against his. It was unexpected but... really good. So he closed his eyes and put his hands on Tweek's cheeks. He felt hands in his hair.

And suddenly, he heard a big agitation around them. So he opened his eyes and noticed that everyone was applausing them and screaming. Some flakes fell down on them and they started to laugh. Craig gazed at Tweek once more and kissed him again.

Then he hugged him and whispered into his ear.

"Happy Creek Pride, babe."


End file.
